While you were gone
by ChameleonRose
Summary: It had been years since that day. But I will never forget the last day I saw him. The day my big brother risked his life to save mine, Grants, Seth's and mums. This is an AU story with a few OC's chucked in here and there hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girls**

It had been 6 years since that day. But I will never forget the last day I saw him. The day my big brother risked his life to save mine, Grants, Seth's and mums.

Chapter 1

I love being at school don't get me wrong but on certain days…ok weeks… ok months I wish I could just be in Nebraska with Grant, Mum and Joe. Grandma and Grandpa Morgan are there as well but they don't know the real reason behind Sam's disappearance. They think that he didn't want to stick around after we lost dad that it was too hard for him and he ran. They don't know the real reason behind dad's 'death' either. I refuse to say that he's actually dead he might not be. I refuse to believe that he is. MIA does not mean KIA nobody seems to remember that when it comes to dad. It's the first today which means that in 15 days (counting today) it will be exactly 6 year since I have seen by big brother and then 15 days after that it will be exactly 6 years since he was declared MIA. It's the same with Sam as dad everyone morns like he died but until I have a body I will not believe that either him or dad are dead. My friends know that something happened around this time of the year in my life. Apparently it's the only time I can't hide my emotions. Mum says it's probably my subconscious way of letting people know there's something I can't tell them that I want to. See no one at Gallagher apart from Mum and Joe knows that I have any brothers other than Seth who is only just turning six (mum found she was pregnant just before dad left nine months later I was still the only girl), let alone one that has been missing for 6 years and a twin brother. Seth is amazing he never met dad and is too young to remember Sam. Everyone loves him, half my classes I have with him on my lap or one of my roommate's (mainly mine though). He sits on Joe's desk when we have Cov Ops. It drive's mum made that he's always in my classes it worries her that it distracts the class. If Seth isn't with me people get distracted and ask questions I mean that's the way it's been since we all started here although as he gets older he spend more time with me and less with mum. I check the time as I walk out the dorm, just enough time to grab Seth and take him exploring before breakfast (another thing that worries mum about the two of us spending so much time together).

**AN- I know I should be working on THE CHAMELEON GETS A VISIT but I have a server case of writers block I know where I want it to go i just can't get figure out how to get it there at the moment and this idea was sitting in my head driving me insane. I have a very ruff idea of were I want this story to go it may take me for ever to get it done as its not a main project of mine.**

**Yours truly ChameleonRose **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: do not own**

Chapter 2

Breakfast was fun me and Seth were late and mum blew her top which was odd normally as long as we show up with enough time to have something to eat she just lets it go. Come to think of it she has been super stressed lately but I don't know why. My friends and I are walking down to Cov Ops with Seth swinging between me and Bex when we hear the only thing we needed to too start one our 'investigations' as they are often referred to in our files as we found out not to long ago.

"Do you think we should tell Cam and Seth?" mum asking someone we couldn't see from our spot pressed up against the wall around the corner.

"If I know those two at least half as well as I think I do they'll figure it out without us telling them." Joe replied then he sighed "if it makes you feel better I'll start dropping hints in class today."

"Thank you Joe I just don't want them to be surprised when they show up. And I want to give Cam a chance to tell her friends." Mum sighed sounding tired. I didn't need to do any snooping to know what they were talking about my friends were going to my twin along with whoever else they send from Blackthorne. My friends looked at me with questions in their eyes. I just started walking heading straight for my mum and Joe.

"Morning," I smiled. Mum jumped and Joe looked at me scrutinising my body language and the emotions in my eyes like only he could.

**AN- here. Is the second chapter I will probably also post chapter three tonight. Seriously this story is just flowing out of me at the moment **

**Yours truly ChameleonRose**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girls**

Chapter 3

"So Joe, what are we doing in Cov Ops today?" I asked trying to distract him and mum.

"Yer, Uncle Joe what are you making them do today?" Seth said running up to him and grabbing on to his leg after picking up on the fact that for some reason I didn't want to give Joe the chance to examine me too closely at the moment. Joe pick him up as he said the only thing I needed him to, to know that it was a failed attempt and he knew that we had overheard what him and mum were talking about.

"Well I did have a lesson on disguise planed, but I think that a bit of sharing time is in order don't you Cam?" the smug pain in the ass knew I didn't want to tell my friends. They would kill me for keeping this from them. I just hope they realise why I kept it from them.

"No, don't think so. I have nothing to share. Anybody else have something to share?" I said probably a bit too enthusiastically. Now my friends knew for sure something was up. Joe looked at me sympathetically, as if he just figured out why I didn't want to say anything.

"Well let's look at it this way, it's either you tell them now and get a reduced sentence for owning up or let them find out by themselves and get a full sentence." He was right. If I tell them now they're more likely to understand why I didn't tell them in the first place. I sighed and he knew I was giving in. Seth was still confused and I knew mum was nervous about telling him. I held my arms out for him and he leaned out to climb into them. I put him down and crouched down to be face to face with him. He knew then that this was serious and was starting to get upset the last time something got really serious was when Aunt Abby got shot in the thigh.

"Hey Seth, remember how you're not allowed to talk about Grant and his friends when we're at Gallagher because the girls don't know about Blackthorne or Grant?" I asked him he nodded his head. "Well you don't have to worry about it anymore." I told him with a smile on my face. He looked at me confused and so did my roommates I could tell what was running through their heads 'What is Blackthorne?', 'Who is Grant?', 'What is she talking about?'.

"Why?" he asked in his innocent way.

"Because Little Man, Boo's coming here." When I said that the biggest smile broke out on his face.

"Boo's coming?" he asked tentatively still not sure if I was just messing with him

"Yer Buddy, Boo's coming." His smile got even bigger if that was even possible and he hugged me as hard as he could. I saw my friends over his shoulder and knew then that they wouldn't be to mad at me for not telling them.

"Does that mean that Zachy's coming to?" Seth questioned into my shoulder. Mum and Joe started laughing their heads off. The only people who would ever be able to get away with calling Zachary Goode, Zachy are me and Seth. Well it may only be Seth now I haven't spoken to Zach in about 6 months. I think the look on my face must have shown what I was thinking.

"Oh, Cam." My mum said bending down to hug me as well. Seth pulled away from us slightly

"Are you and Zachy still fighting?" Seth asked sounding a little sad

"We're not fighting, Buddy." I told him pulling him so he was half sitting on my knee as I crouched down.

"Then why hasn't he been coming with Grant to Nebraska in the holidays?" he asked like everything he knew was falling apart. I knew how he feels. I mean a year ago I had an unofficial relationship with the guy of my dreams who my family loved and who loved my family, then 6 months ago he doesn't come on the holidays and stops talking to me completely.

"I don't know, Buddy, I don't." I told him pulling him to my chest. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes but I refused to cry, Joe then crouched down with us as well.

"How about you ask him if he comes, hey, little man?" Joe asked him. Seth looked up and nodded looking like he too was fighting tears. I swung him up onto my hip as I stood up grabbed my bag and started to walk to Cov Ops while trying to distracted Seth and take his mind of it a bit.

**AN- Ok this story is nearly writing its self. I'm not even joking. Hope you like this chapter. I think it's the longest one yet. Also some one reviewed saying about the mistakes in the last chapter. I went back and read the chapter and noticed them as well. I just wanted to let you all know the missing words and things came from something going wrong when I copied over to be posted. So sorry about that and if I get around to it I'll go back and fix it up. **

**Yours truly ChameleonRose **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls**

Chapter 4

Cov Ops was tense. Joe didn't jump straight into show 'n' tell like I thought he would. Instead he decided that it would be fun to learn about some of the best spies in the business past and present. At exactly half way through the lesson Seth was asleep on me (I think all the emotions of the morning took a toll on him) and Joe started talking about dad and Sam. He didn't say their names but I knew he was.

"These two operatives have very tight ties to the people in this school and to people in this room." Then he looked at me asking me with his eyes if I wanted to take over from here. I nodded. I took a deep breath before I started.

"They're my dad and my older brother Sam." I took another deep breath "Close to seven years ago my mum found out she was pregnant with Seth, two days later my dad had to go on a mission, a month later he was declared MIA. Then when Seth was about four and a half months old so basically a year since my dad had left, Sam my older brother decided that he was going to go look for him… 15 day later he too was declared MIA. Since then it's just been my mum, Joe, Seth and me and my twin brother Grant. I wasn't allowed to tell you any of this before as the mission my dad went on was to take down a terrorist group called the Circle of Cavern. To protect you as well as me and my brothers, I wasn't allowed to tell you about Grant or Sam and my dad. The reason I'm telling you this now is that Blackthorne, which is an all-boy spy school that Grant goes to is coming to Gallagher and are staying with us for a while." After hearing what Joe said about them then hearing my story my sisters were dead silent.

"The boys will be arriving tomorrow at breakfast. The rest of the school have also been informed of our visitors and that they are from Blackthorne. They have also been informed of what Blackthorne is. They have not however been informed of Matthew and Sam's story and of the fact that Grant is Cammie's twin. This information was not seen as important for them to know. You now all have the rest of the day off to rest and get your head around what you have just learned. Now are there any questions?" Joe said as he lent back against his desk. Bex raised her hand. Joe nodded at her.

"Ms Baxter." He said letting her know she was free to ask her question.

"That explains this morning conversation, except one thing," she said looking between me to Joe "Who's Zachary Goode?" I sighed I really didn't want to go into that here but I had to now.

"Zach is one of Grants best friends and we had a… thing for a while… since we were 14 actually… then when we went back the next brake it turned into an unofficial relationship. Then about 6 months ago he stopped coming to Nebraska with Grant on breaks… he also stopped all contact with me." I could feel the tears threating to fall again and I knew my friends and fellow classmates knew this was hard thing for me to talk about. Seth started to stir. He looked up and rubbed his eyes while looking around at everyone watching me and in turn him.

"What's going on?" he asked his words slurring due to the sleep that still plagued him.

"Nothing much Buddy. Just telling the girls about how Grant and some of the other boys from Blackthorne are coming to stay here." I told him smiling "And Uncle Joe just told us all that we get the rest of the day off." at that he smiled and his face lit up like it was Christmas morning.

"Does that mean that we can spend the whole day having fun?" he asked sounding so excited that even tho I had a mountain of homework I could use this time to get done I just couldn't say no to him.

"Yer, Buddy, we can and if you want we can even do something for when Boo comes alright?" after I said that he had his 'thinking face' as we call it on.

"And Zachy too?" he asked still looking very thoughtful. I grimaced on the inside but smiled on the outside.

"Of course, but remember we don't know for sure if Zachy is coming or not." He grinned at me and jumped off my lap grabbed my hand and started tugging.

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" everyone just laughed at him.

"Ok, Buddy, let's go." I said laughing as we left the room

**AN- here is chapter 4 for you all. I hope you like it. I didn't put in what Joe says about Sam and Matthew as I'm going to give you bits and prices of their story as we go on. More cute Seth for you all. I've been told that Seth is adorable. I assume this means that you all want to see lots of him. Next chapter the boys arrive. Once again I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Yours Truly ChameleonRose**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series **

Chapter 5

I woke up late the next morning. Seth had come into my room at midnight in tears saying he had a bad dream. Then when he came and hoped in my bed I think I nearly started sweating. He had a really high temperature. I spent most of the night with mum sitting in my bed trying to get Seth's temperature down and to sleep. So now after waking up late I have to rush to get dressed and get Seth up and dressed and hope to make it to breakfast. I was walking down the hall carrying a still half asleep Seth when I heard the last and first voice I want to hear.

"Ruff night, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked. When Seth heard his voice his head shot of my shoulder and a huge smile broke out on his face even if he was still half a sleep.

"Zachy!" he yelled and leaned out of my arms towards Zach.

"Hey, little man, you are awake. You looked like you were sleeping on sissy there." Zach said reaching out and taking Seth out of my arms and holding him so he was sitting on Zach's arms with his arms around Zach's neck.

"I had a nightmare last night." He told Zach happily willing to do anything to keep Zach there and talking.

"You also had a temperature didn't you." I said putting my hand on his back. It felt just like old times, Seth climbing all over Zach and me and Zach just being us.

"You not been feeling well little man?" Zach asked concern lacing his voice and placing the back of his hand on Seth's forehead then running it down his cheek, checking for any sign that his temperature was coming back.

"I feel fine!" Seth exclaimed squirming in Zach's arms to get him to stop.

"Yer, after me and mum spent most of the night sitting up with you!" I exclaimed tickling him

"So that's why you're doing an impersonation of a zombie." Grant said leaning up against the wall. We all turned to face him.

"Boo!" Seth yelled jumping out of Zach's arms and racing over to Grant

"I really wish that nickname hadn't of stuck. You really are the evil twin Princess." Grant said as he bent down to pick up Seth. "Well, I was sent to find you but I think Seth and I might head in and you guys can have a minute to catch up, hey." Grant said before he turned around and headed back in the direction on the grand hall

**AN- hey guys here is the fifth chapter I will be posting the sixth later today. Also chapter six is like a second part of chapter five but if I didn't brake it in half as other wise it would be getting really long. I love the holidays I've gotten so much writing done. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Yours Truly ChameleonRose**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series **

Chapter 6

Me and Zach just stood there and watched them go until they turned the corner.

"I was coming to find you." He said "We need talk." When he said that I got a sick feeling in my stomach "I want to explain to you why I stopped calling and writing and coming to Nebraska" he took a deep breath "I started working with Joe and some other agents to bring the circle down and bring your dad and Sam back. Now before you start yelling about it being your family that's missing and that you should have been in on it the only reason I was allowed to help was because I overheard Joe talking about it and threatened to tell you, your mum and Grant what they were doing. They made me promise not to tell you if they let me help. The only way I knew I could do that was if we didn't talk. I have missed you so much in these past 6 months." He said as he held my hands in his. I wanted to know this person was and what they had done with the real (smart ass, cocky, smug spy boy) Zachary Goode. "I realised something in those 6 months Cam" he took another deep breath possibly deeper than the last one "I realised that even though we're only young I know I love you." He let out a breath I think neither of us realised he was holding. It was then but, that I realised why he wasn't his normal self; he was nervous. I also realised I felt the same way. I grinned at him. I probably looked crazy.

"You know what Blackthorne Boy?" I asked him still grinning "I love you too." I told him. He pulled me to him and crashed his lips to mine. My arms automatically went around his neck without me even thinking about it and his went around my waist. We would have been kissing for about 20 seconds when Bex's voice made as jump.

"I think I just lost my breakfast!" She exclaimed. I just rolled my eyes at her "So I take it this is Zach and this is also the reason why Grant didn't want to come." She paused "Smart guy."

"Yer, Zach this is one of my best friends and roommates Bex," I said gesturing to Bex "and Bex this is Zach." I finished gesturing to Zach whose arms had snaked back around my waist.

"Oh, I don't get a title do I?" Zach asked

"Well, I didn't think you had one. What title would you give yourself?" I asked innocently hoping this was going where I want it to.

"Well… how does this sound 'most amazing boyfriend ever and twin brother's best friend'? Personally I think it's perfect but it's up to you." He smirked at me

"I think it's pretty perfect too." I told him grinning up at him. I turned around and was about to kiss him when Bex decided she had, had enough.

"All right love birds let's get to breakfast before I really do throw up what I've already eaten." She said pulling me away from Zach. I laughed at Zach's pout turned and walked with Bex. She discreetly gave me a thumbs up without Zach seeing it. As we entered the grand hall Zach grabbed my hand and held it in his as we walked over to our seats between Grant (who Bex was sitting on the other side of and starting up a very flirtatious conversations with him) and Tina who as soon as Zach sat down abandoned her conversation with one of the other Blackthorne boys to stare at him and try a flirt with him. Lucky for Tina that was when Seth decided to open his mouth (also unlucky for me and maybe Zach). Seth grinned and looked at us from Macey's lap across the table.

"Sissy, does this mean that you and Zachy aren't fighting anymore and that you're going to get married like mummy and daddy did?" my jaw dropped and hit the floor. Gant started laughing his ass off until he realised that meant his best friend was with his 'baby sister' (he's only 2 minutes older than me) after he realised that he just scowled into his bacon and eggs he was shovelling into his mouth. But what Zach did was what really shocked me.

"Maybe little man, but that's a long time away." He said in between bites of waffle. If it could have my jaw would have dropped if even more than it already had. My friends all looked at like I wasn't going to get away with not telling them about what me and Zach talked about this morning like I may have before now.

**AN- here you go the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also some people may think the Zammie moved a little fast but they have known each other of awhile and let's face it we all love a Zammie packed story. That along with Seth and I think I will probably end up with I a lot of cute moments and also a lot of moments like the one at the end of this chapter. Once again I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Yours Truly ChameleonRose**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girls**

Chapter 7

I had left breakfast early after what Seth had said leaving him with Zach and the rest of the gang. Having Cov Ops first I knew wasn't going to be on my side but I could do it, if I look at it like a mission I could get myself out of the situation my boyfriend and baby brother got me into. Walking into the Cov Ops class room was awkward to say the least my friends were glaring at me and I knew it was because I disappeared before they could interrogate in. Zach was sitting in the seat next to mine that's normally empty playing with Seth and Grant was trying to flirt with Bex. But out of all those things the thing that bothered me the most was the fact the whole grade was in the room not just those of training to go into field work.

"What evil thing have you planed Joe?" I asked giving him the Cameron women glare. He flinched back and replied with

"I didn't choose to do this. It's a part of everyone's courses and your mother decided that I should teach it to you in one hit instead of doing it at different times." He still hadn't gotten any closer to m

"Cam, leave him alone." Grant told me looking over at Joe basically stuck in the corner from the glare I has giving him. I sighed and went and sat down on my seat which Zach then pulled closer to him while putting his arm around my shoulders and Seth climbed across into my lap. I smiled at him and he grinned at me before resting his head on my shoulder and reaching for Zach's hand. I heard around of almost silent Aww's come from the girls as I rested my head on Zach's shoulder.

"So what are we learning that is so important?" I asked Joe

"To lie." was his response, everyone just looked at him.

"No offence sir," said one of the Blackthorne boys "but if we don't know how to lie by now, we really shouldn't be here." I laughed and so did Zach and Grant. We knew what Joe meant.

"I don't mean simply lying. I mean lying while under the influence of a truth serum or something of the likes." They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sir, that can't be done." Liz said absolutely puzzled.

"It can be done Miss Sutton. Three of the people in this room apart from myself gave been able to do this since the age of 10." Joe replied. Zach, Grant and myself all grinned at each other we had, had a lot of fun with this over time.

"Joe there's one problem." he looked at me with his eyebrows raised "Liz's truth serum she made it must be stronger or work differently. I can't lie when under its influence trust me I tried it's how they found out about Spirit." He looked over at Liz

"Well done Miss Sutton. That is quite the achievement." Liz blushed at the complement as Joe continued "But as we are just using regular truth serum that will not be a problem." he motioned for me and Zach to come and take a seat in the chairs he placed in front of his desk. I placed Seth in Grant's lap and went and sat in one of the chairs. As they were facing each other me and Zach sat there and smirked at each other, this was going to be fun and become personal very fast.

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long I haven't really had a chance to write with exams and then I had a bit of a case of writers block. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I will be excepting idea's on questions that Zach and Cammie can ask each other. **

**Love **

**ChameleonRose **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series that would be Ally Carter and as I am not her they are not mine although I would not mined having my own Zach. **

Chapter 8  
We sat in silence while Joe prepared the serum. The rest of the class were talking quietly to each other. I needed to think of some good questions as knowing Zach; he had some hard and embarrassing ones up his sleeve. Joe walked over to us and everyone fell silent. He gave each of us a needle that already had the serum in it. Zach held out his arm that wasn't holding the needle and I jabbed him with the needle I had and injected the serum. All he did was hold out his hand for my arm. The reason we didn't just inject ourselves is that I can give anyone a needle and take a needle without flinching as long as I don't have to give it to myself (don't ask me why I just can't do it). After Zach had injected me we gave the needles back to Joe to dispose of.  
"All right you two regular questions to begin with." Joe said moving to lean against his desk (I swear I have never seen him sit at it. On it yes, but never at it). Zach and I just looked each other in the eye trying to figure out who would go first. He blinked first and I smirked in triumph  
"Full name" I said and he glared at me  
"Zachary Samuel Goode." He answered and was about to ask another question when I cut him off.  
"I said full name Zach." He glared at me again  
"Junior" he gritted out through his teeth one of the Blackthorne Boys called out  
"What?"  
"My full name is Zachary Samuel Goode Junior." Zach said looking them all in the eye "After my grandfather who died while on a mission." Even though he doesn't like everyone to know that he is actually Junior, he is very proud of the fact that he was named after his grandfather. It makes him feel connected to his father's family.  
"Come on Zachy your turn to ask a question." I said putting my hand on his arm and looking him in the eye. I didn't realise his full name would affect him that much. His mum must have done something again. Even though Zach hasn't lived with his mum since his dad died when we were 6. The things she says about him (Zach's dad) still affect Zach it doesn't help that she is now on the CIA's top 10 most wanted list. Zach blinked and I knew he was just thinking about what ever that woman had done this time.  
"Full name" he said back to normal.  
"Cameron Ann Morgan. Age?"  
"17." We gave each other a look that meant we weren't going to answer truthfully anymore  
"Age?" Zach asked. I smirked and answered without hesitation  
"25" Joe chuckled  
"Don't let your mum hear your aging her 8 years princess." I groaned it looked like princess was making a comeback. I hate that nick name and I hate Sam for giving it to me.  
"How old where you when you had your first kiss?" I asked knowing the answer already  
"Well that depends on which first kiss your talking about. But the answers are 2, 16 and 102." The class laughed at his answer.  
"And all of them were with you." He finished grinning at me.  
"It's 2, 14 and 101 Zachy." I told him grinning back. The guys all laughed and the girls awed  
"Wait so you two really kissed when you were two?" Bex asked looking shocked. I looked over to my friends.  
"Yeah, it was at some gathering and apparently our dads and Joey were talking and joking around when something came up about us growing up and getting married and having a family and nothing could stop it, because apparently even though Zach and Grant have been best friends since the second they meet me and Zach have been inseparable and protective over each other for the same amount of time, anyway us being two and not really understanding the full extent of their conversation looked at each other confused, Joe then made a comment about as long as he didn't have to watch the puppy love stage or the all over each other hormonal stage he was fine with it, dad said he was fine as long as he didn't have to see any of it. Well anyway as we didn't really understand what they were talking about apart from the fact that they said we would be like our parents Zach turned to me and kissed me. Don't ask me why I don't know. Anyway it happened." Then I had a thought.  
"How about we make this more interesting? Liz do you have any of your serum on you?" she looked at me like that was one of the dumbest questions ever and when I think about it, it was. Zach looked confused about why I wanted to know.  
"Why?" Liz asked also confused  
"Can I have two vials each with one regular dose?" I said stressing the one regular dose part (one bad experience is enough)  
"Sure." She bent down and pulled a small box out of her bag. In the box was a selection of vials (three of each kind). Bex held her hands out for the box and Liz gave it to her and started moving vials around looking for the right ones. Once she had them she pulled out another box and got two needles out walked over to me and gave me both vials and both needles. The whole time this was happening Joe was looking at us like he didn't want to know and was slightly scared (along with everyone else) at how it was like we had a step by step routine for this kind of thing. I prepared both needles and gave Liz back the vials. Once she had taken her seat again I held out my hand for Zach's arm (the opposite arm to the one I gave him the other serum in, I'm not mean enough to expect him to take both needles in the same arm) he held out his arm a bit warily not sure if he wanted to do this in front of all our classmates and I understood, I felt the exact same way but I had questions I wanted answers to and I was going to get them even if I had to humiliate myself to do it. After I had injected Zach, Joe took the needle and Zach held his hand out for the other one. I reluctantly handed it over to him starting to regret what I had just done. I knew Zach was going to have questions that would mortify me. We all sat in dead silence for two minutes waiting for the serum to take effect on me. Once the two minutes were up I looked Zach in the eye  
"You ready?" I asked. He looked like he was fighting something for a second then  
"No." he frowned "I can't lie!" he yelled almost distraught  
"But you don't lie to me anyway do you Zachy?" I asked him sweetly  
"The only thing I've ever lied to you about was when I realised I love you." He groaned and all of a sudden this exercise took on a whole new meaning.

**AN- Hello my lovely readers here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I know a lot of it is filler stuff but I need help with things they can ask each other especially now that they both can't lie. Most of you can probably guess where I'm taking the beginning of the next chapter but I need help with questions and then what else they can ask each other. Well you probably have better things to do then sit and read my ramblings so I shall stop now. Please review maybe with some ideas for questions *hint hint*. **

**Love ChameleonRose **


End file.
